SSSN: Flight of the Bumbleby
by EatADickClark
Summary: When Neptune starts to hear music in his head, he asks Sun to help him get to the bottom of it. But what starts out as a minor annoyance quickly become a decent into madness. [Soundtrack: /watch?v aYAJopwEYv8 ]


SSSN: Flight of the Bumbleby

By

EatADickClark

INT. TEAM SSSN DORM ROOM - MORNING

 _We hear Rimsky-Korsakov's 'Flight of the Bumblebee,' at first quietly, but it begins to get louder and louder. As it reaches a peak volume, NEPTUNE sits directly upright in his bed, with a look of combined despair and annoyance on his face. He looks directly at his nightstand by his bed, and violently grabs his clock radio, thinking it the source of the music he is hearing. He quickly realizes that it is not the source of the sound, and without looking away, calls for SUN._

NEPTUNE:

Sun? Sun?! SUN!

 _We see SUN poke his head around the corner, hearing NEPTUNE's calls for him like a mother bird hears her babies' calls of distress when a predatory falcon or hawk is threatening them._

SUN:

Shut up, I'm using the bathroom.

 _Or, like a cat hears the calls of their owner when they would like to do anything but come to them when beckoned. SUN returns to whatever he was doing before he was so rudely interrupted._

NEPTUNE:

Sun, do you hear it?

SUN:

(O.S.) No.

NEPTUNE:

You don't hear the music?

SUN:

(O.S.) No.

NEPTUNE:

Sun?

 _SUN walks into the room, rather annoyed by NEPTUNE at this point._

SUN:

Neptune? What's your problem dude?

NEPTUNE:

I keep hearing this music, and I don't know where it's coming from.

SUN:

Is it-

NEPTUNE:

I checked the radio.

SUN:

Maybe it's-

NEPTUNE:

I lost my headphones earlier this week.

SUN:

Okay, but what about-

NEPTUNE:

You broke the record player a month ago.

SUN:

Oh, yeah... whoops.

NEPTUNE:

Do think it's Sage or Scarlet's music?

SUN:

Dunno, I'll ask. _HEY SAGE!_

 _We see SAGE sitting in bed, unnoticed this whole time as he was just off-screen._

SUN:

You playing music right now?

SAGE:

No.

SUN:

Alight, cool. _SCARLET!_

 _We see SCARLET sitting at a desk, also just off-screen this entire time._

SCARLET:

What.

SUN:

Music?

SCARLET:

No.

SUN:

Cool, thanks. (To NEPTUNE) It's not them.

 _NEPTUNE sighs in defeat and begins looking around the room, desperate for anything to help him._

SUN:

What song is it?

NEPTUNE:

Huh?

SUN:

Song. What song is it?

NEPTUNE:

I don't the name of it.

SUN:

Alright, then what's it sound like?

NEPTUNE:

Uh...it's like... DA NA DA NA NA NA

DA NA DA NA NA DA NA NA NA NA DA DA

NA DA NA NA DA DA DA NA-

SUN:

Okay-

NEPTUNE:

NA NA DA NA NA NA DA NA DA DA DA NA

NA NA NA DA NA NA NA DA DA NA NA-

SUN:

Alright, I get it. You can-

NEPTUNE

NA NA DA NA NA DA NA DA NA DA NA NA

NA NA NA DA NA DA NA NA NA DA DA DA-

SUN:

Neptune, stop-

NEPTUNE:

NA NA NA NA NA DA DA NA NA NA DA DA

DA NA-

SUN:

Neptune, please-

NEPTUNE:

NA NA DA DA *gasp* MA NA BA DA NE NA

DA NA NA NA RA BA ME BA NA-

SUN:

 _NEPTUNE!_

NEPTUNE:

NA NA- Huh?

SUN:

Please, stop. I get the idea.

NEPTUNE:

Sorry. Do you know what song I'm

talking about?

SUN:

No.

NEPTUNE:

Oh...

SUN:

It sounds like classical music or something lame like that.

I don't know anything about that crap.

NEPTUNE:

Doesn't Weiss like classical music?

SUN:

I don't know... rich, stuck up,

prissy... Yeah, she definitely does.

INT. HALLWAY/TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM - MORNING

 _We see WEISS standing a defensive position, with a look of indignation on her face?_

WEISS:

You think that just because I'm

rich that I am an expert on

classical music? That is

stereotyping, you know.

SUN:

To be fair, nobody said the word

'expert.' We just assumed you were

a fan.

NEPTUNE:

Actually, he did most of the

assuming, I just thought that maybe

because you're the smart type that-

SUN:

But you do like it don't you?

WEISS:

...Yes. But that is still

stereotyping, and I won't stand for

anymore of it.

SUN:

Says the racist who hates faunus...

NEPTUNE:

Sun!

WEISS:

Excuse me?! I will have you know,

that in retrospect I have realized

the error of my ways, and have

since corrected those wrongs. Now,

if you two are done accusing me-

NEPTUNE:

He's the one accusing, I never

said-

WEISS:

If your are BOTH quite finished, I

would like to return to studying.

NEPTUNE:

Wait, Weiss, are you... playing any

classical music anywhere? Like,

right now?

WEISS:

Uhm, do you hear any music playing?

I think not-

NEPTUNE:

Yes.

WEISS:

Wait, what?

NEPTUNE:

I mean no. Unless you actually are

playing music, then yes.

WEISS:

Neptune, are you feeling well?

NEPTUNE:

Yes. No. I'm feeling mostly well.

SUN:

Don't mind him, he's weird. Sorry

we bothered you Ice Queen.

WEISS

Ugh! Stop calling me that.

NEPTUNE:

Bye Weiss-

 _NEPTUNE is cut off by WEISS slamming the door shut. NEPTUNE turns to SUN for any kind of guidance._

SUN:

We tried. Don't know what to tell

you buddy.

 _SUN starts to walk back to their room, but is cut off by a now furiously desperate NEPTUNE._

NEPTUNE:

DON'T LEAVE ME...

SUN:

AH! Geez, dude calm down. You're

freaking me out.

NEPTUNE:

It doesn't stop, it's just getting

louder.

SUN:

Okay, calm down. Are you calm?

NEPTUNE:

No.

SUN:

Good, now come on back to the room.

Just lie down and try and get some

sleep or something that might work.

NEPTUNE:

I can't sleep with this music

playing.

SUN:

There is no music playing! I hear

nothing, nothing at all. It's in

your head dude.

NEPTUNE:

That doesn't make me feel any

better.

SUN:

I wasn't trying to make you feel-

Okay, you know what? That Pyrrha

girl is nice, I'm sure she'll help

you out. Go find her. See you at

dinner.

NEPTUNE:

Sun, don't leave me.

SUN:

There's gonna be roast beef

tonight, I'll see you then. Good

luck.

NEPTUNE:

Thanks...

INT. GYMNASIUM - NOON

 _We see PYRRHA with big smile on her face, cheerful as can be._

PYRRHA:

Hello again-

NEPTUNE:

FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT YOU HOLD

DEAR- _HELP. ME._

 _At this point, NEPTUNE's appearance is that of a mad man. His hair is a mess, his clothes disheveled, and his voice sounding completely distraught._

PYRRHA:

Uh oh.

NEPTUNE:

I keep hearing music, it won't

stop. It just keeps getting louder

and louder and louder and-

PYRRHA:

Hey, hey it's okay. It's going to

be alright, okay? Come here. Tell

me exactly what's wrong. What is

this music?

NEPTUNE:

I don't know... it started this

morning... nobody else hears it. Am

I crazy?

PYRRHA:

No, of course you aren't crazy.

You're just...

NEPTUNE:

Slightly unhinged?

PYRRHA:

Yes, you're slightly unhinged. Did

you talk to a doctor?

NEPTUNE:

They didn't hear it either...

PYRRHA:

They didn't hear it either... do

you have headphones on and forget

about them?

 _NEPTUNE harshly brings his hand to his ear to check, but only ends up punching himself. He brings it up a second time, more gently, and finds no headphones._

NEPTUNE:

No, no headphones. What is it

Pyrrah? What is happening to me?

PYRRHA:

I... Well I don't really know

what's happening to you. But we

will figure this out, I promise.

Let's go find my teammates, maybe

they'll know.

NEPTUNE:

You mean Juane?

PYRRHA:

Uh... let's go find Ren.

REN:

(O.S.) Is there something you need?

 _We see REN standing just to their right, apparently having been standing just off-screen the whole time._

PYRRHA:

Oh, there you are. Neptune keeps

hearing music that nobody else can

hear, and he thinks he's going

crazy. Do you have any idea

what it might be?

REN:

Uh...

NEPTUNE:

 _Help... me..._

REN:

Well, I... uh... I don't know.

NEPTUNE:

ALL IS LOST!

PYRRHA:

Oh, no don't say that. Not all is

lost yet.

NEPTUNE:

Yet?!

PYRRHA:

All will not be lost, Neptune. I promise.

Where is your team, maybe they can help?

NEPTUNE:

Roast beef...

PYRRHA:

Uhm... Roast beef..?

NEPTUNE:

GAHHHHH!

 _NEPTUNE abroupty stands straight up, startling both PYRRHA and REN. He runs outs of the gym, still yelling incoherently._

PYRRHA:

I'm sorry! Neptune, wait! Ren?

REN:

Yes?

PYRRHA:

Do you know which room his team is living in?

EXT. COURTYARD - LATE EVENING

 _NEPTUNE sits down in front of bench, rather than actually sitting on the bench. He's covered in dirt, with tears throughout his clothes. He looks completely exhausted, as though he'd been running since he'd left the gym earlier. We see him sitting there, trying to catch his breath, and we hear the music again. It begins to get louder, and louder still, and at its peak we see SUN running toward NEPTUNE._

SUN:

Neptune! There you are, we've been

looking all over for you. I've been

worried man, you can't just run off

like that.

NEPTUNE:

It still hasn't stopped. It...

 _NEPTUNE trails off, as he realizes that music is loudest when he's looking directly at SUN._

SUN:

It what? What is it?

NEPTUNE:

It's you...

SUN:

Me? Hey now, this is definitely not

me.

NEPTUNE:

Yes it is! It's loudest when I look

at you! What are you doing to me?!

 _NEPTUNE looks away from SUN, but sees PYRRHA coming from the other direction._

PYRRHA:

Oh, you found him Sun! Is he doing

okay?

 _The music gets louder when NEPTUNE looks at PYRRHA, same as it does with SUN._

NEPTUNE:

And you! It's both of you, it's-

 _WEISS and REN begins approaching, and the music is louder when looking at them. The rest of team SSSN appears, along with the same louder music as everyone else. It appears at this point that any time NEPTUNE is looking at someone, the music is at its loudest._

NEPTUNE:

What are you all doing to me?!

SUN:

Neptune, stop. The only thing we're doing

is trying to help you-

NEPTUNE:

Shut up! You... shut up! Get away

from me!

SUN:

Neptune...

PYRRHA:

We're trying to help you. Let us

get you to hospital, you need

medical attention.

NEPTUNE:

GET AWAY! All of you, stay back!

You're just making it worse,

you're... you're all part of it!

SUN:

I don't get it...

 _NEPTUNE violently pushes SUN to the ground and runs away from everyone. SUN quickly recovers and chases after him._

SUN:

Neptune!

PYRRHA:

Wait! You can't... Just don't hurt yourselves!

EXT. WOODED AREA/FOREST - NIGHT

 _NEPTUNE is hiding behind a tree, with his hands over his ears, trying desperately to ignore SUN's pleas for him to return to the school with him. Completely convinced that SUN is plotting against him, he pulls out his weapon and waits for SUN to draw near._

SUN:

Neptune, please... just come home.

I want to help you, buddy.

NEPTUNE:

(O.S.) I'm not your buddy. You are

not my buddy. This was always you.

SUN:

Dude, I don't even know what you're

talking about! I'm here to help!

NEPTUNE:

(O.S.) Help?! HA! You're here to

make sure you finish the job,

aren't you?

SUN:

Finish the- are you kidding me?

I'm your best friend!

 _NEPTUNE leaps from the shadows and clumsily takes a swing at SUN. SUN easily dodges it, and instinctively pulls out his own weapon. He turns to face NEPTUNE, only to find that he'd disappeared into the shadows again._

NEPTUNE:

(O.S.) You're not my friend!

SUN:

I don't want to fight you!

NEPTUNE:

(O.S.) Then why is your weapon

drawn? I thought you were my

friend!

 _SUN stands up straight, and drives his weapon directly into the dirt. He takes a step away from it, and crosses his arms._

SUN:

There. I put it down, see?

NEPTUNE:

(O.S.) I trusted you!

SUN

You can still trust me. Look, I'm

unarmed. You still want to fight

me?

 _NEPTUNE makes another attempt to attack SUN, and again fails to hit. He disappears once again._

SUN:

Stop this Neptune! Come back with

me, we're gonna get you help.

NEPTUNE:

(O.S.) Pick up your weapon and

fight like a man!

SUN:

Ugh, you sound like such a cliched dork

right now, you know that? Quit

acting like a lame ten year old and

get out here.

NEPTUNE:

(O.S.) You make the music louder.

When I look at you... and everyone

else. It's loudest when you are

close.

SUN:

I don't know why that happens, but

it's not going to stop if you don't

let me help.

NEPTUNE:

(O.S.) You don't want to help,

because you're the one doing it.

You and everyone else.

SUN:

You're insane! That's all it is.

It's all in your head, you stupid

idiot. It has nothing to do with me

or anyone else. Why would I do this

you, honestly?

 _We see NEPTUNE still hiding behind a tree, clutching his weapon so tightly that his hands are turning white. SUN walks around in the opening in the tree, unaware of where exactly NEPTUNE is._

SUN:

When you asked for help, who helped

you first? Sure, maybe I passed you

off to Pyrrha, but I came back

didn't I? I mean, come on! I chased

after you all the way out here!

Would someone who is trying to hurt

you do that?

NEPTUNE:

Yes.

SUN:

Actually, maybe that last part... But not the other stuff!

NEPTUNE:

It won't stop...

SUN:

Cause you're delirious or whatever.

Maybe it was something you ate. Or

maybe you're stressed out by

classes, or- wait.

NEPTUNE:

Wait?

SUN:

Neptune, you did not.

NEPTUNE:

Wha- I did not?

SUN:

Something you ate... NEPTUNE! You

ate that yogurt didn't you?! I told

you it was way passed its

expiration date!

NEPTUNE:

The yogurt... the yogurt!

SUN:

Neptune you freaking moron! Did you

not see that it went bad?

NEPTUNE:

I was really hungry.

SUN:

I take it back, now I do want to

fight you. Come out her so I can

hit you.

NEPTUNE:

If I come out, will you promise not

to hit me?

SUN:

No.

NEPTUNE:

Oh. Well... here I come.

 _NEPTUNE walks out from the shadows, and approaches SUN, flinching from the sound of the music. SUN punches him directly in the face._

NEPTUNE:

Ow! You... you hit me!

SUN:

Yeah, just like I said I would.

NEPTUNE:

Can I hospital now?

SUN:

Come on, get up. Let's go.

 _SUN leads NEPTUNE back towards the school, and we hear the music again, but this time it's the finale of the song..._

INT. TEAM SSSN DORM ROOM- NOON

 _NEPTUNE is sat down on the bed, with a look of shame on his face._

SUN:

You've lost your mini-fridge

privileges.

NEPTUNE:

What?! I promise I'll never do it

again, come on! Just one more

chance!

SUN:

Normally, I would give you another

chance, because I like you. But

there is a major difference between

throwing up in class and trying to

kill me in the middle of a forest.

NEPTUNE:

It was more a small wooded area

than a forest...

SUN:

No more chances. And no more

mini-fridge. I missed roast beef

night because of you.

NEPTUNE:

I'm sorry.

SUN:

You better be, ya jerk. Sit here and think about

what you've done. Little Red was nice enough to get some

leftovers for me, I'm going to go enjoy it.

NEPTUNE:

Can I-

SUN:

No, you can't. Sit.

 _SUN leaves the room, and runs into RUBY just outside the door._

RUBY:

Oh, Sun! Here's the leftovers,

but... I kinda left it sitting out

all night. I'm sorry.

SUN:

Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine when I

heat it back up. Thanks Little Red.

~The End, you losers~


End file.
